


The Gottschalk-Jauch Equation

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Radio Hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 13: Love is on the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gottschalk-Jauch Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's a hommage to former Bayern3 radio hosts Thomas Gottschalk and Günther Jauch and I never felt more German in my life. Also, I don't ship Jauch/Gottschalk, just to clarify, even if they inspired this.

It began with a firm handshake and a smile.

“Hi, I’m Misha. I host the talk show before yours.”

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles. Nice to meet you,” the guy had said, with shining, moss green eyes and a genuine grin.

It continued with half a sentence from Misha during his transition to Jensen’s night show two days later. Misha meant nothing by it, but he noted on air that he didn’t drink coffee and rather preferred tea.

The next day however, Jensen strolled in and handed Misha a paper cup. “Chai Latte, I hope that’s your thing.”

“It is, thank you,” Misha said, forgetting that his mic was still on. He took a sip, burned his tongue, cursed under his breath, and apologized to his listeners, much to Jensen’s obvious amusement. “Seems like my follow-up host is trying to get me out of business,” Misha teased, live on air.

“Nah,” Jensen threw in from the desk across from Misha, even if he still had fifteen minutes until the ten o’clock news began. “I just like your voice a bit rougher.”

Misha laughed, but didn’t think further. It only occurred to him at home what Jensen had said with that beaming smile of his.

It can’t be, Misha thought. He wasn't that lucky, usually.

A week later, Jensen was early for his show again, seemingly just to chat with Misha during the last five minutes of his show.

“Well, listeners, seems like I’m stuck with that guy who will torture your ears with country and classic rock for the rest of the night,” Misha chuckled into his microphone.

Jensen replied, “And you should count yourselves lucky that this hippie is out of here in five minutes.” His tone was so fond and soft that Misha felt his heart jump in his chest.

Beyond the teasing and the borderline blatant flirting, Misha soon learned bits and pieces about Jensen. They talked about everything and nothing in their last five, almost ten minutes sometimes. About Jensen’s nephew, Misha’s grandma, about their taste in music.

Those ten minutes quickly became the highlight of Misha’s day. Just sitting opposite Jensen, chatting and laughing into their mics.

The managers of the radio station were delighted, since no one had listened to those particular segments of their small, independent station, but now that Jensen and Misha were there, their transition talk became increasingly popular. According to the management, they also received a couple letters from listeners asking if they were dating, because they were 'I swear, so in sync with each other, I’m gonna puke rainbows.'

Misha blushed when he heard that, and Jensen suddenly had to clear his throat a lot.

It all changed the day Misha excused himself - from Jensen’s show, because they had made it past the news at this point - with, “I still gotta do research for my interview tomorrow.”

“Yeah? Who’s visiting?”

“Kane & Carlsson,” Misha answered. “You probably don’t know them, they’re locals from Dallas and--”

Jensen interrupted him with a delighted grin. “Oh I know them alright, and I'll have you know I'm jealous. They’re awesome, so... have fun tomorrow.”

“I will,” Misha nodded and stood up to go home.

“And Misha,” Jensen added with a look over his shoulder and a shy smile that was downright adorable, “If you can, will you make them stay maybe five minutes longer? I’d really like to meet them, big fan and all that.”

Misha turned around from where he was already standing at the door and grinned. “Sure thing, fanboy.”

And that night, when he drove home, listening to their radio station, he heard Jensen say on the radio: “You know who’s coming to visit us tomorrow, right? For those who haven’t heard, it’s Kane & Carlsson, tomorrow on Misha’s evening show! Don’t miss it!” A short pause. “And since the man in question surely is busy doing his homework for this thing, I’m gonna make it a bit easier on him. Mish, this is for you. A Kane & Carlsson classic, from their first album of 2002.”

Jensen played some more songs throughout the night, and Misha found himself so captivated by his voice and the wonderful music that he almost forgot to go to bed. It was only when Jensen’s show ended around 4 am, that Misha managed to hit the sheets.

The next day, Jensen met Kane & Carlsson, and hit it off with them right away. They talked for a good fifteen minutes, and Misha took over hosting the show until then, Jensen paying him no attention, which was uncommon. Misha decided he was too used to being the sole focus of Jensen’s attention on any other day.

Needless to say, Jensen was overjoyed.

Afterwards, he walked around the table and hugged Misha. “Seriously, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Misha choked out despite his heart being firmly lodged in his throat.

The next time Misha was busy with research and Jensen knew it, after two weeks of shy glances and little, private smiles, Jensen waited until 2 am before Misha heard through the radio, “What I meant to ask a long time ago is - Misha, will you go out on a date with me?”


End file.
